List of quest series
This is an alphabetical list of quest series, which includes all quests that are recognised to share a common and continuing plotline. Quests in a series have a clear sequence and usually share the main protagonist(s) and/or antagonist(s) as well as the general storyline. Ideally, Jagex attempt to have one content developer work on an entire series to ensure consistency and the ability to have all their ideas incorporated, but this may not always succeed. The most common reason that a new curator is appointed is due to the old one leaving the company. See the quest series section of the quests article for further information. Some quests are in several series, such as Ritual of the Mahjarrat being both a Mahjarrat quest and a Temple Knight quest. Likewise, many series are subseries of a larger one, such as the Void Knight quests being a subseries of the Temple Knight series, or The Rise of Lucien being a subseries of the Mahjarrat quests. Current series Desert series Current Curator: Stephen R Previous Curators: Seb D, Matt H & Chris J Developers: Seb D, Stephen R, Chris J, Matt H, Paul G Related quests Main antagonist of the series - Amascut Dragonkin series Current Curator: Mark O Developers: Jonathan S, Tytn H, Paul G, James C, John A Main antagonist of the series - Dragonkin Druid's Circles series Current Curator: None Developers: Paul G, Chris S, Tytn H Related quests Elemental Workshop series Current Curator: Daniel R Previous Curator: Dylan C Developers: Dylan C Gnome series Current Curator: Frédérique G Previous Curator: Chihiro Y Developers: Tom W, Rahul V, Chihiro Y, Frédérique G Main protagonist of the series - Bolrie Secondary protagonists of the series - King Bolren, Golrie, Golrana Main antagonist of the series - Glouphrie Secondary antagonists of the series - Glouck, Glough Related quests Enchanted Key series Developers: Tim C Monkey series Developers: Rahul V, Stephen R, Chihiro Y, Liam P, Dylan C Myreque series Current Curator: Stephen R Previous Curators: Tytn H, Ana S Developers: Stephen R, Stuart W Related quests Main protagonist of the series - Veliaf Hurtz Secondary protagonists of the series - Ivan Strom, Safalaan Main antagonists of the series - Lowerniel Drakan, Vanstrom Klause Penguin series Current Curator: James C Previous Curator: Nancy J Developers: Nancy J Main protagonist of the series - Larry Secondary protagonists of the series - Chuck Main antagonist of the series - The Pescallion Secondary antagonists of the series - Pescaling Pax, The Walrus Pirate quest series Current Curator: Lewis M Previous Curator: Anthony W Developers: Anthony W, Lewis M Main protagonist of the series - Bill Teach Main antagonist of the series - Captain Rabid Jack Secondary antagonists of the series - Captain Donnie, Mi-Gor, Mechanical Murphy Related quests Signature Hero quests Current Curators: John A (Ariane, overall), Stephen R (Ozan), Stuart W (Owen) Developers: John A, Stuart W, Ashleigh B, Stephen R, Tim C, James C Sir Owen Main antagonist of the series - Unknown Secondary antagonist of the series - Lensig Ozan Main antagonist of the series - Amascut Ariane Main antagonist of the series - Wizard Ellaron Xenia Linza The Raptor Sixth Age Curator: David O Developers: Ana S, Stuart W, Oliver H, James C, Stephen R Sliske Main antagonist of the series - Sliske Related quests Elder Gods Main antagonist of the series - Elder Gods Related quests God series Temple Knight series Developers: Paul G, James B, Chris LC, Alex F, Tytn H, Nancy J, Chris E, Stuart W, Graham B Main protagonist of the series - Sir Tiffy Cashien Secondary protagonists of the series - Sir Amik Varze, Savant, Sir Owen Main antagonists of the series - Solus Dellagar, Lord Daquarius, Lucien, Lensig Related quests Sea Slug series (completed) Developers: Tom W, Chris LC, Patrick N Related quests Main protagonist of the series - Kennith Secondary protagonists of the series - Ezekial Lovecraft, Eva Main antagonist of the series - Mother Mallum Secondary antagonist of the series - Eustace Hobb, Slug Prince Void Knights series (completed) Current Curator: Alex F Developers: Nancy J, Alex F, Chris E Main antagonist of the series - Melville Grayzag Related quests Finished quest series Camelot series Developers: Paul G, James B, Nancy J Main protagonist of the series - King Arthur Secondary protagonists of the series - Merlin Main antagonist of the series - Morgan le Faye Related quests Dorgeshuun series Current Curator: John A Developers: Paul G, John A, Andrew H, Daniel R, Paul B Main protagonist of the series - Zanik Secondary protagonists of the series - Oldak, Grubfoot Main antagonist of the series - Bandos Secondary antagonist of the series - Sigmund Related quests Elf series Current Curator: Chris L Previous Curator: Dylan C, Tom W Developers: Paul G, Tom W, Dylan C, Chris L, John A Main protagonist of the series - Arianwyn Secondary protagonists of the series - Elena, King Tyras Main antagonists of the series - Lord Iorwerth, Dark Lord Secondary antagonist of the series - King Lathas Ardignas Related quests Fairy Tale series Developers: Paul G, Greg V, Ingrid J, Tytn H Main protagonist of the series - Fairy Queen Main antagonist of the series - Fairy Godfather Secondary antagonist of the series - Slim Louie, Fat Rocco Fremennik Previous Curator: Matthew H Developers: James B, Vincent Van M, Chris S, Jonathan S, Isobel H, Chihiro Y, Ben W, Douglas H, Tim C, Matthew H Main antagonist of the series - Dagannoth Related quests Mahjarrat quest series Previous Curator: Paul G Developers: Paul G, Tom W, James B, Isobel H, Tytn H, Rod C, Matt H, Ana S Mysteries of the Mahjarrat Developers: Rod C, Matt H, Paul G, Stephen R, Chris L Main protagonist of this series: Ali the Wise The Rise of Lucien '''Developers:' Tytn H, Paul G, Stephen R, Chris L Main antagonist of the series - Lucien Curse of Arrav Developers: Paul G, Stephen R, Chris L, Greg V Main antagonist of the series - Zemouregal Other Mahjarrat quests The Return of Zaros Developers: Ian T, Marion C, Paul G, James B, Graham B, Ana S, Stephen R, Rod C, Matt H Related quests Rise of the Red Axe Current Curator: John A Previous Curator: Vincent Van M Developers: Vincent Van M, John A Related quests Main protagonist of the series - Veldaban Main antagonist of the series - Hreidmar Secondary antagonist of the series - Colonel Grimsson, Grunsh Summer series Developers: Johnathan S, Benny P Main protagonist of the series - Summer Bonde Main antagonist of the series - Spirit Beast Troll series Developers: Chris S, Simon S, Ashleigh B, Anthony W Related quests TzHaar series Current Curator: Stuart W Developers: Benny P, Seb D, Stuart W Main protagonist of the series - Ga'al-Xox Secondary protagonists of the series - TzHaar-Mej-Jeh Main antagonist of the series - TokHaar-Hok Related quests Wise Old Man series Developer: Ashleigh B See also * Quests * List of quests Category:Quests Category:Quest series